Mein Vaterland
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Erik Lensherr sangat membenci Jerman. Namun, hatinya mengkhianati topeng dinginnya. Hingga ia sadar, negara itu adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk berpulang. Untuk FFC Notre Monde di Infantrum.


**X-Men ©Marvel**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mein Vaterland<em>**

(Ind: Tanah Airku)

Untuk **FFC Notre Monde **di Infantrum oleh Sunny-chan

**Warning:** _Fanfiksi ini BUKAN merupakan bashing untuk suatu negara atau kelompok dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk itu. Bahkan Jerman adalah salah satu negara yang paling saya kagumi serta selalu saya dukung timnas sepakbolanya (?), dan lagu kebangsaan Jerman adalah satu-satunya lagu kebangsaan yang saya hapal selain Indonesia Raya =)) _

_Cerita ini didasarkan dari X-Men: First Class dan X-Men: The Last Stand. Sisanya saya buat sendiri._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Erik Lensherr sangat membenci Jerman.

Andai saja waktu dapat bergulir kembali, ia akan menyuruh orangtuanya untuk dilahirkan di manapun di dunia asal bukan di negara itu. Kalaupun harus, Erik ingin dirinya lahir di negara apapun yang tidak dikuasai Jerman. Dan jika kemungkinan itu tidak bisa terelakkan, ia memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan satu dekade sebelum dan sesudah tahun 1940.

Singkatnya, sebisa mungkin ia menghindari saat-saat di mana Nazi berkuasa.

Terlahir dari keluarga Yahudi membuat Erik harus menanggung beban sepanjang hidupnya. Orangtuanya meninggal saat ia masih belia, bahkan ibunya ditembak di depan matanya sendiri. Meski ia pindah dari tanah kelahirannya di Jerman ke Polandia, pasukan partai Nasional-Sosialis yang terlampau rasis nyatanya dapat menangkap dan mengurung orang-orang Yahudi dalam sebuah wilayah tertutup yang dingin dan suram bernama _Ghetto_. Tempat keluarga Erik berusaha menahan dingin yang menembus tembok-tembok batu kelam yang menjadi dinding _flat _mereka.

Kalau kau bertanya seperti apa keadaan di dalam sana, bayangkan dirimu mendengar suara tembakan nyaris setiap jam dan melihat wajah bengis para tentara yang menyeringai karena telah mempermainkan nyawa orang lain. Mereka bahkan memilih korban tanpa pertimbangan. Telunjuk mereka senantiasa bergerak mencari mangsa, dan orang yang ditunjuk hanya bisa mengucapkan permintaan terakhir dalam hati. Cukup satu tarikan pelatuk dan—dor, orang di depanmu ambruk. Tak bergerak. Hingga kau sadar, permainan takdir yang begitu mengesankan baru saja terjadi.

Setiap hari Erik terbangun dengan ketakutan karena mendengar derap langkah pasukan Nazi yang begitu teratur, begitu berirama, begitu serentak. Tak jarang mereka melantunkan bait pertama _Deutschlandlied, _dengan lirik kontroversialnya yang kira-kira berarti 'Jerman, Jerman, di atas segalanya. Di atas segalanya di dunia'. Sekujur tubuhnya selalu merinding bila mendengar kombinasi itu. Ia hanya bisa melihat barisan masif nan rapi itu dari jendela _flat_ kecil yang ditempati keluarganya. Ia bahkan tak berani keluar, walau hanya mendengar suara hentakan sepatu yang begitu serentak di kejauhan. Tanpa sadar, ia mungkin telah _phobia _terhadap derap sepatu.

Setelah dirasa aman, ia akan bergegas turun dan berlari dengan tungkai panjangnya menuju perbatasan _Ghetto _dengan dunia luar, berupa sebuah tembok tinggi yang bahkan tak bisa dilewati orang dewasa. Erik akan menunggu di sana sampai sore. Kalau beruntung, anak itu akan mendapatkan 'belas kasihan' dari warga di balik tembok. Biasanya orang-orang baik hati itu akan melemparkan sebungkus roti atau apapun yang dapat dimakan. Erik harus cepat-cepat menangkap, karena ia harus berebutan dengan anak-anak lain yang sama-sama kelaparan. Kalau hari itu bukan hari keberuntungan, keluarganya harus bergantung pada penghasilan sang ayah yang tak seberapa sebagai penjual barang-barang antik—kasarnya, penjual harta-harta mereka, karena mereka tidak dapat makan tanpa menjual barang.

Kehidupan mengerikan itu tak berlangsung lama. Lebih tepatnya, setelah ayahnya dan ibunya dibunuh, Erik tidak punya tujuan hidup. _Holocaust _yang merenggut nyawa jutaan orang turut memisahkan Erik dari orangtuanya, sekaligus membunuh harapan dan kehidupan Magneto muda itu.

Erik selamat karena dirinya adalah mutan yang dianggap percobaan. Begitu mengetahui percobaan Nazi berhasil, ia diperlakukan sebagai senjata. Kemampuannya untuk mengontrol logam jenis apapun tentu sebuah hasil percobaan yang menggiurkan. Jadilah ia tumbuh dengan kebencian yang timbul bagai lumut di musim hujan. Kebencian akan Nazi, ras Arya, dan Jerman yang telah bertindak semena-mena terhadap kaumnya, kebencian akan orang-orang gila yang memanfaatkannya sebagai senjata, dan kebencian akan hidup yang telah menuliskan takdirnya.

Dan semakin ia merasakan benci, semakin bersemangat orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Karena hanya dengan kebencian ia dapat menggunakan kekuatannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Polandia, 1945<strong>

* * *

><p>"Erik?"<p>

Pemuda yang beranjak dewasa itu memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan di luar jendela besar tempat ia bersandar. Tatapan kosongnya menangkap bayangan seorang Jerman berambut klimis yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Erik, _mein Sohn_," ("Erik, Anakku,") Sebastian Shaw berjalan menghampiri si pemuda yang memilih kembali memandang barisan tentara berjalan di bawah naungan awan gelap yang memblokir cahaya matahari. Kelihatannya, sejak Nazi berkuasa, seluruh dunia terlihat kelam. Matahari pun enggan bersinar terang.

Yang dipanggil sendiri sebetulnya masih menyimpan ketakutan yang sama akan suara beradunya sepatu dengan bumi yang seserempak itu. Namun, setelah satu tahun hidup di bawah kuasa Sebastian Shaw, orang yang paling bertanggung jawab akan kematian ibunya, Erik telah terbiasa. Hanya sesekali berjengit kalau irama menyakitkan tersebut terdengar di malam hari.

Tanpa disadari, Sebastian telah berdiri di sampingnya. Pria yang tidak pernah tua itu menuruti sorot mata anak didiknya, memandangi barisan yang baru saja melewati flat besar mereka. Senyum kejamnya langsung terkembang.

"Pemandangan yang indah, bukan?" tanyanya. Erik sendiri merasa tak perlu menjawab. Bagi orang yang amat dibencinya ini, Nazi dan bangsa Arya berada di atas segalanya. Wajar saja dia menganggap langkah serentak itu sebagai irama merdu yang menenangkan hati.

Erik mendengus tanda tak suka.

"Kau tak suka, Erik?" Sebastian Shaw tepat menebak pikirannya. Senyum pria itu kini sudah berkembang lagi menjadi seringaian yang membuat anak di sebelahnya ingin muntah. "Nanti kau akan belajar bagaimana caranya membunuh tanpa merasa kasihan."

Hening sejenak. Erik sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menanggapi. Oleh karenanya, Sebastian kembali mengambil alih, "Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa ini tidak adil dan immoral. Tapi kau akan mengerti bahwa Nazi melakukan ini untuk alasan tertentu. Dan dengan alasan itu, kau akan membuka mata dan melihat ini sebagai sesuatu yang bermoral. Itulah yang dikatakan _der Führer _kita tercinta."

Erik semakin memalingkan mukanya, mengerahkan kekuatan penuh untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi perutnya saat itu juga. Ingin sekali ia berbalik menghadap Sebastian, menunjukkan lambang bintang David berwarna biru dilatarbelakangi kain putih polos yang tersemat di bagian dada jasnya—sebuah syarat yang diajukan pemerintah untuk menandai orang Yahudi. Erik berniat menunjukkan pada pria yang membuat hidupnya menderita itu dengan siapa ia bicara. Yang benar saja, Sebastian membela Nazi sementara mutan di sebelahnya adalah seorang Yahudi?

Hening sejenak. "Aku akan pergi," kata Sebastian tiba-tiba, masih memandangi kerumunan rapi yang mempertahankan posisi mereka di tengah udara dingin bulan Oktober. Bedanya, bibir orang yang ternyata juga mutan itu tak lagi membentuk kurva senyuman.

Erik menoleh. Biner beningnya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Aku akan pergi, dan mungkin tidak akan kembali. Posisi Jerman sekarang sedang terdesak, _Sohn._ Aku ingin menenangkan diri sekaligus mencari mutan lain di luar sana," jelasnya ringan seperti sedang memberi tahu ramalan cuaca. "Mulai sekarang, kau mungkin tidak dibutuhkan. Kalaupun iya, nanti pasti ada utusan Nazi yang datang menemui. Tidak usah takut, kau tidak akan dibunuh. Nazi tidak akan membunuh aset yang berharga untuk Jerman sepertimu."

Sebuah tamparan imajinatif hinggap dengan telak di wajah Erik. Setelah satu tahun yang mereka lewati bersama, dia akan dibuang? Padahal dirinya telah bersusah-susah menahan ego untuk berpura-pura menerima tawaran Sebastian untuk mengajarinya _bagaimana menjadi mutan yang baik _agar ia bisa membalaskan dendam ibunya. Rencana yang sudah matang itu lenyap dalam sekejap. Ia sadar tak mempunyai alasan bagus untuk menahan seterunya itu. Ia belum dapat mengontrol kekuatannya dengan sempurna, dan membunuh Sebastian sekarang adalah tindakan yang bersinonim dengan bunuh diri. Tidak. Ia harus menunggu.

Dua kali tepukan di pundak, sebuah tawa kecil yang mengerikan, serta langkah sepatu yang menjauh menandakan Sebastian telah meninggalkan Erik yang masih membisu di pinggir jendela. Raut wajah anak itu datar seperti biasa, tetapi pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal.

Tangannya mengepal erat, membuat beberapa benda logam di sekitarnya bergetar hebat.

_Sial._

* * *

><p><strong>Düsseldorf, 1962<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah bertahun-tahun Erik tak menginjak tanah leluhurnya, dan kini ia berada tepat di kota kelahiran kedua orangtuanya.<p>

Düsseldorf, sebuah kota di sebelah timur sungai kebanggaan Jerman, Rhine. Sebuah kota besar yang terkenal akan akademi seninya. Rumah dirinya di masa lampau sebelum pindah ke Polandia. Kota yang termasuk dalam Jerman Barat yang berpaham liberal, yang memang terkenal lebih terbuka dan ramah dibanding tetangga sebelah mereka, Jerman Timur yang menganut komunisme. Memang, kota ini tidak seterkenal ibukota Bavaria, Munich, atau ibukota Jerman sendiri, namun Erik merasakan hal lain begitu melangkahkan kaki di _Hofgarten,_ sebuah taman kota yang cukup terkenal. Ia merasa kakinya, juga tubuhnya, berada di tempat yang tepat, seperti berada di kampung halaman—dan ia memang sedang di tanah kelahirannya. Dalam keadaan damai, tanpa suara derap sepatu menghantui tiap detik. Meski menderita kerugian besar di kala Perang Dunia, Jerman, dalam hal ini diwakili Düsseldorf, terlihat sekali berupaya bangkit dan merenggut tahta sebagai raksasa Eropa. Terlihat dari kafe-kafe ramai pengunjung, jalanan yang asri, hingga para pejalan kaki yang menikmati hari di puncak musim gugur. Semua terasa begitu indah.

Tidak, Erik berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tak beres di kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh terkesima dengan kota manapun di negara yang paling ia benci, apalagi merasa seperti di rumah sendiri.

"Kota yang indah, bukan?"

Pertanyaan yang kontradiksi dengan otak Erik mengembalikan pemiliknya ke dunia nyata. Bagaimana mungkin—hei, ia baru saja berusaha melenyapkan kalimat itu dari pikirannya dan orang yang sama sekali tak asing ini berani bicara seperti itu?

Erik memandang pria di sebelahnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, sementara kakinya terus menapak dan menyusuri trotoar berhiaskan batu koral. Ia sudah menduganya. Charles sengaja membawanya ke Düsseldorf, dan sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum pesawat jet pribadi milik Hank lepas landas dari _helipad _miliknya."Kau membuatku sengaja kembali, bukan?" tanyanya penuh ancaman.

Yang dipandang justru melirik Erik sekilas melalui ekor matanya, lalu tertawa kecil, "Kembali? Sepertinya kau punya kenangan tersendiri di kota ini," sahutnya ringan, mengikuti langkah panjang Erik dengan kedua tangan tersisip di dalam saku mantel panjangnya.

Sang pemilik iris kelam tak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatap jajaran pohon di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui dengan hampa. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya. Perasaan itu belum juga lenyap. Sebaliknya, ia semakin merasa dirinya berada di rumah, tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada. Haruskah ia mengakuinya? Bahwa ia rindu udara sejuk ini, bahwa ia ingin menjadi seperti dirinya di waktu kecil, sebelum Nazi meraja. Dirinya yang tidak pernah mengerti arti dunia, dirinya yang tidak pernah dirundung duka.

"Lebih dari kenangan," aku Erik akhirnya. Ia sendiri tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran akan rumah orangtuanya di kota tersebut. Seingatnya, rumah neneknya ada di daerah Vennhausen di distrik delapan.

Ia ingat sekali, saat dirinya masih berusia enam tahun, ayah dan ibunya sering membawanya ke rumah nenek. Sebuah rumah kecil yang asri, khas rumah-rumah Jerman kala itu. Ia bahkan masih mengingat senyum ramah _der Grossvater_ yang selalu menyambut mereka di pekarangan dengan tangan terbuka, siap mengangkat Erik kecil ke udara. Ritual itu biasanya dilanjutkan dengan hidangan _muffin _hangat yang dibuat oleh _die Grossmutter _dengan penuh cinta. Erik sendiri bisa habis sepiring penuh kalau ia mau. Tak lupa keluarga besarnya bercerita soal apa saja, dari yang sepele hingga yang rumit. Erik kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa hanya duduk di lingkaran tersebut, dipangku oleh sang ibu. Maklum, mereka tidak biasa mengadakan kumpul keluarga. Begitu bertemu, wajar saja kalau ada banyak hal yang dibicarakan. Erik akan mendengarkan layaknya orang dewasa sembari memakan _muffin-_nya, hingga tak sadar sudah tertidur di pelukan _die Mutter_ saking bosannya.

Lagi-lagi Erik menggeleng, seolah dengan begitu ia dapat membuang jauh-jauh kenangan yang ia miliki di kota tersebut. Ia sendiri heran mengapa masih dapat mengingatnya, meskipun terakhir kali ia menghirup udara Düsseldorf adalah puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Dalam renungannya, seiring langkah kakinya yang menyusuri trotoar, Erik menemukan jawaban. Mungkin saja karena ia sama sekali tak memiliki kenangan indah sejak Nazi merebut itu darinya. Merebut segala kesempatannya untuk kembali mengalami hal-hal menyenangkan. Karena setelah ibunya meninggal, ia hanya merasakan kemarahan dan kebencian. Bahkan kenangan indah di Düsseldorf bersama keluarga besarnya adalah kenangan indahnya yang terakhir.

Tidak, ia tak boleh lemah. Tidak boleh jatuh.

Tanpa sadar, Erik mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan. Kepalannya melilit cukup kuat untuk membuatnya merasakan nadi yang berdenyut di balik mantel yang menutupi pergelangan tangannya. Nadi yang berdenyut di bawah lapisan tato permanen yang dilukis dengan indahnya oleh Nazi untuk menandai orang Yahudi, berupa deretan nomor yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya termasuk dalam kaum yang disebut Hitler sebagai 'pencemar' itu.

_Suatu saat nanti, akan kubalaskan dendamku._

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak bermaksud menjebakmu, asal kau tahu saja. Kebetulan ada mutan yang menarik. Lagipula, orangtuaku punya sebuah hotel di kota ini. Hitung-hitung berlibur, santailah sedikit. Aku tahu kau punya kenangan khusus tentang Düsseldorf, tapi percayalah, aku mengajakmu ke sini murni untuk pekerjaan."<p>

Erik mendengar sahabatnya berceloteh ria sementara mereka berdua terus berjalan di trotoar dengan kecepatan yang—entah mengapa—terus bertambah. Pohon-pohon yang memerah di musim gugur sudah tak lagi menemani perjalanan mereka, digantikan dengan bangunan-bangunan Eropa kuno yang masih terjaga keasliannya.

Mereka memang sedang dalam misi mencari mutan-mutan berbakat untuk dikumpulkan. Tapi mencarinya sampai ke luar negeri adalah sesuatu di luar habitual seorang Charles Xavier. Dan mengapa Jerman yang menjadi negara tujuan mereka yang pertama setelah Amerika Serikat? Erik mencoba berspekulasi, dan kemungkinan yang mampir di kepalanya hanyalah bahwa Charles berniat membawanya _pulang_—suatu kata yang sangat asing di telinganya.

Mendengar penjelasan Charles, rahang Erik mengatup rapat, menahan emosi yang menggelegak bagai kuali panas. "Sudah kubilang, jangan membaca pikiranku tanpa izin."

"Maaf," ucap Charles langsung, senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Kebiasaan," sambungnya memberi alasan yang sama sekali tidak terdengar sebagai alasan, mengingat tidak ada nada penyesalan dalam suaranya.

Erik mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Lalu, untuk apa kau mengajakku?" tanyanya dingin. Pandangannya masih lurus, tidak seperti Charles yang tampak sangat menikmati gedung-gedung tua di sekelilingnya. Sampai-sampai ia baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian bahwa Erik menanyainya.

"Ap—oh," Charles menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "untuk berkomunikasi, tentu saja. Aku tak bisa bahasa Jerman. Kecuali kau memberiku izin untuk mempelajarinya lewat masa lalumu."

Erik tahu sahabatnya hanya berkelakar, tapi ia tetap mendengus tak suka kala mendengarnya. Selama ini ia menggunakan bahasa itu hanya untuk mencari di mana Sebastian Shaw, itu juga sebelum ia mempelajari bahasa Perancis dan Inggris. Selebihnya, ia menggunakan bahasa Jerman sebagai bahasa ibunya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Nah, kita sampai," tiba-tiba Charles bersuara dan berhenti melangkah. Terpaksa Erik mengikutinya, walaupun sedikit kaget karena pergerakan sahabatnya yang mendadak.

Charles mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tas jinjing hitam yang dibawanya. Di atas kertas tersebut tertulis angka-angka yang menunjukkan koordinat suatu titik. Di bawah angka-angka yang ditulis tangan itu ada tulisan tangan yang menunjukkan alamat sekaligus jalan menuju koordinat yang tertera.

"Alamatnya cocok," ujar Charles singkat setelah memandang tulisan di kertas dan alamat yang tertera di gedung tempat mereka menginjakkan kaki di depannya.

Keduanya menatap gedung yang berdiri di sisi kiri mereka. Bangunan berlantai tiga yang digunakan sebagai flat. Charles menempelkan jari telunjuk dan tengah dari tangan kanannya ke pelipis kanan, sementara matanya menatap serius gedung tua di hadapan mereka. Erik hapal benar gerakan itu. Charles sedang memasuki pikiran penghuni-penghuni flat di dalam.

Selang beberapa saat, Charles menurunkan tangannya. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Ia bahkan sempat terhuyung sebelum Erik menahan tubuhnya dengan mencekal lengannya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau pucat seperti itu?" tanya Erik. Matanya menyiratkan kepanikan.

Charles tak langsung menjawab, melainkan berusaha menarik tangan sahabatnya dan berjalan melewati flat kecil itu. Setelah dirasanya cukup jauh dari flat yang dimaksud di kertas, barulah ia melepas pegangannya pada Erik.

"Kau gila? Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu kau mengonfirmasi kebenaran alamat itu. Sekarang kau pergi seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Ada apa sebenarnya?" cecar Erik seraya berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat Charles.

Charles menghela napas panjang, memandang sekeliling yang didominasi warna abu-abu suram, sebelum menjawab dengan berat, "Mutan incaran kita sudah mati. Bunuh diri."

* * *

><p>Angin pengiring musim gugur berhembus kencang di luar, tak heran banyak pejalan kaki yang memilih untuk singgah menanti cuaca kembali mendukung. Mungkin segelas bir dapat menghangatkan. Walaupun alasan para pejalan kaki memesan minuman keras itu mungkin adalah hobi yang sudah mendarah daging. Tak heran jika suasana Oktoberfest yang tiba dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan, walaupun festival itu berakar di Munich, menghiasi kedai dan kafe di Düsseldorf, membuat mereka berlomba-lomba menyajikan bir kualitas terbaik. Bahkan, dapat dikatakan, suasana festival tahunan di Jerman itu sudah mulai terasa saat kedua mutan yang bersahabat ini memasuki sebuah kafe yang sedang ramai oleh pengunjung.<p>

Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa mutan incaran mereka bunuh diri karena depresi, keduanya memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu barang beberapa hari untuk menikmati kota. Tentu saja Charles, dengan gayanya yang persuasif, berhasil membujuk Erik untuk tinggal lebih lama. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dengan hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja kayu. Tepat di sebelah mereka adalah jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan. Sesekali dedaunan berwarna kekuningan terlihat terbang dimanjakan angin.

"_Ein Glas Altbier, bitte." _("Saya minta segelas _Altbier,_") Erik berkata pada _Kellner _yang menghampiri meja tempat dirinya dan Charles berhadapan. Sesungguhnya Erik tidak ingin memesan apapun yang identik dengan tanah yang dibencinya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk menjatuhkan pilihan pada bir khas Düsseldorf itu. Batinnya berdalih bahwa segelas bir, meski berasal dari kota kelahirannya, memang tak bisa dihindari. Ia butuh penghangat tubuh. Bukan karena ia seorang Jerman yang memang tak bisa terlepas dari bir.

_Kellner _yang ramah itu mencatat pesanan Erik di catatan kecilnya sebelum beralih pada Charles yang masih sibuk memandangi daftar menu._"Und Sie?" _("Dan Anda?") tanyanya.

Menyadari _Kellner _berbicara padanya, Charles mengangkat wajahnya dari daftar menu, memandang Erik dan _Kellner _bergantian, sebelum dua kelereng jernihnya balik memandang Erik dengan raut putus asa. "Pesankan aku," ujarnya.

Erik tak bisa menahan gelitikan yang siap membuatnya tertawa, dan ia tahu ia tak boleh tertawa lepas sebelum membunuh Sebastian Shaw. Akhirnya ia berpaling pada _Kellner _yang hanya bisa memandangi dua orang dewasa itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "_Ein Glas Orangesaft, bitte." _("Saya minta segelas jus jeruk")

Kembali, si pelayan mencatat pesanan di kertas kecilnya. Kening yang tersembunyi di balik untaian rambut pirangnya terlihat mengerut sesaat kala menulis pesanan tak lazim itu. Setelahnya ia menunjukkan sopan santun yang sudah menjadi kelebihan restoran itu dengan bertanya, "_Möchten Sie auch Hauptspeisen?" _("Apakah Anda juga ingin memesan makanan utama?")

Buru-buru Erik menjawab, "_Nein, danke." _("Tidak, terima kasih."). Segelas besar bir khas Düsseldorf sudah cukup membuat lambungnya penuh.

_Kellner _yang ditaksir berusia tak lebih dari seperempat abad itu mengangguk sopan dan segera berjalan menjauh. Setelah yakin sang _Kellner _tidak bisa mendengar mereka, Charles bertanya serius, "Kau tidak memesankan yang macam-macam, bukan?"

Erik mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak. Aku hanya memesankan jus jeruk. Kurasa kau belum cukup kuat untuk mencoba _Altbier."_

Mendengarnya, Charles menelengkan kepala ke kiri, menatap sahabatnya penuh arti. Tatapannya cukup intens untuk membuat Erik gerah dan langsung berdeham.

"Kau boleh saja seorang _telepath, _tapi aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Dan tidak, aku tidak membanggakan negaraku."

Pria jenius di seberang meja Erik mengangkat kedua alisnya, terang sekali menyatakan penyangkalan. "Tapi kulihat kau merasa senang dengan pilihanmu. Tentang memesan… bir apa namanya?" tanyanya dengan kurva senyuman yang membayang di balik pertanyaannya.

Erik tahu Charles sedang bergurau. Oleh karenanya, ia hanya mengatupkan kedua rahangnya dan menggeram pelan, "Kalau kau seorang _telepath, _kau pasti tahu nama bir itu."

Tawa Charles terlepas dari kungkungan emosi penahannya. Ia cukup diuntungkan dengan suasana kedai yang berisik hingga tawanya yang abnormal—bagi Erik—tidak terdengar mencolok. "Kau…" Charles menuding sahabatnya dengan telunjuk yang bergetar seiring usahanya menahan tawa, "salah satu orang terlucu yang pernah kutemui. Tidak, bahkan mungkin orang terlucu," ujarnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan derai emosi yang entah sudah tertimbun berapa lama. Yang jelas, Charles tampak puas dengan raut wajah yang memerah di hadapannya.

Tangan kiri Erik mengepal erat, membuat tato berupa angka yang terpatri di bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya terlihat semakin jelas. "Jangan bercanda," ucapnya, mencoba menahan amarah dan rasa malu sekaligus. Bisa gawat kalau ia cukup marah untuk menghancurkan sebuah kedai tak berdosa.

Tiba-tiba Erik terkesiap menyadari satu fakta yang nyata: Charles tahu benar ia akan menahan amarahnya agar tidak menimbulkan gempa bumi kecil. Sahabatnya ternyata lebih dari pintar untuk memanfaatkan kelemahan Erik. Pantas saja ia masih tertawa di tempat duduknya.

"Kau. Diam. Atau. Kuhancurkan. Tempat. Ini," Erik berusaha mengancam.

Nihil. Charles hanya berhenti tertawa sesaat. Selebihnya ia tertawa panjang seperti orang kerasukan. Barulah saat ia merasa mejanya bergetar, tawanya reda. Walau dengan mata yang masih menyipit akibat tawa, ia dapat melihat getaran itu. Ah—pasti ada paku atau apapun bermaterikan logam yang menempel di meja tersebut. Tanpa berpikir dua kali pula Charles tahu siapa oknum yang menggetarkan meja.

Senyumnya benar-benar lenyap kala memandang sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah," Charles berusaha menenangkan Erik, "aku tidak akan tertawa lagi. Janji," lanjutnya diakhiri dengan kedua tangan terangkat, menunjukkan keseriusannya.

Untung saja hanya meja bernomor dua belas itu yang bertingkah abnormal akibat ulah Erik. Kalau saja satu kafe benar-benar hancur hanya oleh sebelah tangan, orang tentu bertanya-tanya. Dan itu bukan berita bagus untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koran dengan judul 'Seorang laki-laki yang sedang tidak mabuk tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menerbangkan logam-logam seperti magnet.'

Erik melepaskan genggamannya yang terkepal kuat sedari beberapa detik sebelumnya. Seketika itu juga meja berhenti bergetar. Wajahnya yang tegang rileks kembali, dan ia menatap Charles langsung di matanya. "Jangan macam-macam."

Charles hanya menggidikkan bahu. Kemudian matanya menyipit memandang sahabatnya, "Tapi… aku ingin tahu, mengapa kau sangat benci dengan negara ini? Ma—maksudku, aku tahu kau mengalami masa-masa yang tidak menyenangkan—" ia menurunkan volume suaranya, "kalau tidak boleh kubilang menyeramkan. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau masih _benar-benar—heartfully, _membenci Jerman? Karena berdasarkan _pengamatanku_—pengamatanku dalam pikiranmu, tentu saja, ada satu bagian dalam dirimu yang menyangkal ucapanmu sendiri."

Terang saja Erik tak menyukai topik pembicaraan yang dilontarkan Charles. Membahas kebenciannya terhadap Jerman seperti mengulik kisah di balik kebenciannya terhadap lambang Swastika. Baginya, sejak lambang itu merajalela, ia mati. Tidak memiliki arah untuk berjalan. Tidak ada senyum, apalagi tawa. Semuanya serba kelam. Terlebih sejak ayahnya meninggal, dan ibunya menyusul kemudian. Sejak peristiwa menyedihkan itulah, dirinya menemukan jati dirinya sebagai manusia yang punya tujuan hidup. Membunuh Sebastian Shaw dengan kekuatan yang dibuat sendiri oleh ilmuwan gila itu. Pedang bermata dua, eh?

Tunggu. Apa tadi? Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menyangkal bibirnya?

"Tak perlu kujelaskan. Kau sudah tahu semua. Mengenai satu bagian yang sama sekali belum kuketahui itu, mungkin hanya ilusimu."

Dilihatnya Charles mengangkat sebelah alis, heran. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin, _mein Freund_?"

Erik terkesiap begitu menyadari sahabatnya berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak asing. "Sejak kapan kau—"

"Hanya kata itu yang aku bisa, dan mungkin beberapa kata lain," potong Charles, kemudian terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "atau aku sudah menguasainya, ya?"

Erik tak bisa menahan geraman yang telah terpatri di ujung lidah. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya sendiri membohonginya? Jelas-jelas Charles mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa berbahasa Jerman! Kalau begitu, untuk apa Charles membawanya ke tempat penuh kenangan seperti Düsseldorf?

Erik buru-buru berdiri dan mengambil mantel warna _khaki-_nya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi. "Aku pulang," ujarnya singkat seraya memakai mantel lalu segera meninggalkan Charles yang justru tampak tidak peduli dan tidak berusaha mencegah.

Baru saja Erik menghampiri tempat penitipan topi yang hanya berupa gantungan ketika ia mendengar suara Charles. Suara Charles dalam kepalanya, seperti saat sahabatnya berkata tepat di telinganya.

"_Pulang ke mana? Ini rumahmu."_

Lima kata itu cukup untuk membekukan gerakan Erik. Kali ini tidak ada andil Charles. Badannya terasa kaku dengan sendirinya. Saat inilah ia dapat merasakan kebenaran dalam ucapan sahabatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ada sebagian hatinya yang membenarkan kalimat itu.

Pria jangkung itu berusaha menelan _saliva _bagai menelan bola besar yang menyangkut di esofagus. Berat. Pikirannya gamang dan terbelah, antara menyetujui ucapan Charles atau kembali pulang ke Amerika dengan jet pribadi milik sahabatnya itu. Biar saja dia pulang dengan pesawat komersil, dengan uang sebanyak itu Erik yakin sahabatnya dapat membeli tiket untuk kursi di satu pesawat penuh.

"_Aku memang bisa memesan satu pesawat, tapi aku memilih untuk pulang dengan jet yang kita bawa."_

Sial. Erik lupa kalau Charles dapat membaca pikirannya. Ia pun memutar kepala, mendapati Charles menatapnya dengan senyum tersungging angkuh. Ujung jari telunjuk dan tengah dari tangan kanannya menempel di pelipis kanannya, tanda ia sedang menyelami pikiran Erik. Sungguh, ingin sekali Erik melempar barang ke sahabatnya itu. Ah, tampaknya gantungan topi di hadapannya menarik.

"_Gantungan topi sama sekali bukan ide bagus, Erik. Lebih baik kau cepat ke sini dan kita diskusikan bersama."_

Telak. Erik tak punya pilihan selain menuruti kakinya yang berbalik menapaki lantai kayu mengilat di bawahnya dengan gusar. Ia disambut dengan senyum Charles yang semakin lebar ketika sampai di meja.

"Buru-buru sekali," Charles membuka topik seolah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hanyalah desau angin yang mengetuk jendela besar di samping mereka. "Lihat, pelayan tadi sampai bingung karena temanku tiba-tiba hilang—"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Erik dingin seraya duduk di kursinya semula.

"—dan kalau kau lupa, walau aku juga lupa mengingatkan tadi, sekarang ini musim gugur. Untuk apa kau memesankan aku jus yang dingin ini?"

Erik berusaha bersabar. Sahabatnya memang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan kalau dia mau. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menatap dengan tatapan sedingin es. Ia yakin sahabatnya akan segera menyadari kekeliruannya. Seperti saat ini, di mana Charles tiba-tiba tersadar akan tujuannya menyuruh Erik kembali ke hadapannya.

"Oke, langsung ke inti permasalahan."

Akhirnya, Erik bernapas lega. Tadinya ia khawatir Charles akan terus berbicara tentang jus jeruknya yang tidak tersinkronasi dengan udara luar.

"Untuk apa kau membenci Jerman?"

"Kau sudah tahu—"

"—tampaknya akan lebih sopan jika aku bertanya langsung," potong Charles cepat. Erik dapat menangkap keseriusan dalam dua manik di hadapannya.

"Baiklah," ia menghela napas, mencoba membuat kalimat yang tidak terlampau kasar untuk dilontarkan. "Karena negara ini telah merenggut hidupku."

"Merenggut hidupmu?" Charles menimpali dengan nada tak percaya. "Kau sekarang hidup hanya untuk mengejar Sebastian Shaw, bukan Jerman. Kau ingin menghancurkan Sebastian Shaw, bukan negara ini. Yang merenggut hidupmu bukanlah _dein Vaterland, _melainkan orang-orang di dalamnya."

"_Mein Vaterland?" _kini giliran Erik yang mengangkat alis, heran, sebelum tertawa kecil. Tawa sinis. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang _mein Vaterland. _Aku yang merasakan kekejamannya, bukan kau," tudingnya lengkap dengan telunjuk mengarah ke batang hidung pria di seberang mejanya.

"Sayangnya aku tahu. Dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau pindah ke Polandia sejak kecil, kan? Berhubung negara itu jaraknya hanya sejengkal dari Jerman, tapi pengaruh Nazi sampai ke sana. Jadi yang kau benci adalah Nazi, bukan Jerman," kelit Charles, cukup untuk membuat wajah Erik memerah menahan emosi. "Tenang, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kampung halamanmu ini baik sekali masih membiarkan kau berjalan di atasnya. Terlebih setelah anggapanmu terhadap tanah airmu sendiri. Bagiku yang tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga, rumah besarku bukanlah apa-apa. Kau beruntung karena memiliki tempat yang akan selalu menyambutmu dengan keceriaan, seperti saat ini," sambungnya, merujuk pada ornamen-ornamen khas Oktoberfest di jendela besar.

"Masudmu? Langsung saja ke intinya."

"Err… mungkin aku lebih suka berbasa-basi. Maksudku," Charles berdeham pelan dan menegakkan badan, "kalau kau nanti—andai saja—dapat menumbangkan Shaw, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Kedua rahang tegas milik pria bermagnet itu mengatup. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, ia berkata sembari mengangkat bahu, "Membangun kerajaan mutan, mungkin?"

"Membangun kerajaan mutan, oke," Charles tidak tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban ambisius sekaligus tidak masuk akal seperti itu, tapi ia memilih untuk melanjutkan. "Kalau mimpimu itu sudah tercapai, apa lagi yang akan kau kejar?"

Pertanyaan yang setingkat lebih sulit. Erik menyadari bahwa Charles akan mencecarnya sampai ia habis akal. Jadi, dirinya memilih bermain aman. "Akan kucari mimpi baru, tujuan baru," jawabnya ringan.

"Kalau kau sama sekali tak menemukannya?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau tahu, selama aku masih memiliki kekuatan ini, aku bisa mengendalikan dunia."

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki kekuatan itu lagi?"

Oke. Pertanyaan yang bertingkat-tingkat lebih sulit. Sejujurnya, Erik tidak pernah berpikir kalau kekuatannya sewaktu-waktu akan hilang. Yang namanya mutan memangnya bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa?

Alhasil, ia lontarkan pertanyaan itu pada sahabatnya yang pandai.

"Mungkin saja, menurutku. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku punya firasat bahwa kaum mutan suatu saat akan bisa disembuhkan," ujar Charles setelah meneguk jus jeruknya yang tersisa setengah. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan. Ia sendiri ragu, tetapi bukan berarti hal itu tidak akan terjadi, bukan?

Kali ini Erik tak bisa menjawab. Kalau kekuatannya hilang? Ia ngeri membayangkannya. Ia pasti akan menjadi orang lemah yang tak berguna. Jauh lebih tidak berguna daripada saat ia dijadikan boneka Sebastian Shaw—oh, mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat Erik mual.

Melihat Erik yang membisu, Charles menghela napas panjang dan menatap mata yang menyiratkan masa kelam di depannya itu. "Pada akhirnya, setiap orang akan _pulang, _Erik," ujarnya pelan, "bahkan harus."

Erik menatap _prodigy _itu dengan tanda tanya besar tersirat di wajahnya.

"Negara ini memiliki sejarah kelam karena pernah dipimpin oleh orang yang salah. Kau boleh saja membenci Nazi—"

"—Nazi adalah milik Jerman."

"Aku tahu," sanggah Charles. Ia berusaha menjaga emosi Erik yang mudah meledak jika menyinggung kampung halamannya. "Tapi yang kau benci adalah Nazi. Mengapa kau membenci negara ini secara keseluruhan? Itu semua masa lalu. _Masa lalu, _demi Tuhan!"

Sungguh, pertanyaan dan pernyataan itu langsung menohok Erik. Hatinya—lagi-lagi—menolak bekerja sama dengan otaknya yang sudah teracuni doktrin untuk membenci Jerman. Pendiriannya kembali goyah.

"Maaf kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu, Erik. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kau harusnya bersyukur karena negara ini tidak membencimu seperti kau membencinya. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, suatu saat nanti, pada waktu yang tidak bisa kuprediksikan, kau akan pulang. Kau _harus _pulang."

* * *

><p><strong>Düsseldorf, 2006<strong>

* * *

><p>Erik Lensherr memutar botol di hadapannya dengan perlahan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia bertahan dalam posisi duduk seperti itu. Memutar sebuah botol yang sudah kosong, seolah botol itu akan bertingkah seperti mainan anak-anak dan memberinya petunjuk tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya.<p>

Putaran pertama.

Mulut botol mengarah ke arah jam tujuh. Erik memutar badan dari tempat duduknya. Badannya yang renta sudah menolak berkompromi dengan kemauannya. Lehernya terlalu kaku, sehingga dirinya harus berputar sekaligus dengan badannya. Ia diuntungkan dengan tempat duduk yang tak bersandar. Alhasil, ia kini menghadap takdir yang telah ditunjukkan oleh botol penuh kenangan itu.

Sebuah jendela besar penuh dengan hiasan. Dominasi warna hitam, merah, kuning, dipadu dengan kaus berwarna putih terlihat jelas merajai jendela tersebut. Erik nyaris tidak dapat melihat pemandangan di sisi lain jendela. Namun ia tidak peduli. Tanpa sekalipun ia harapkan, hatinya bergetar kala melihat ornamen-ornamen meriah itu. Terutama melihat sebuah gambar persegi panjang yang dihiasi tiga garis horizontal berwarna hitam, merah, dan kuning secara berturut-turut dari atas ke bawah. Ia bergidik ngeri, membayangkan narsisme akut yang pernah melanda Jerman puluhan tahun sebelumnya. Dua manik beningnya menjelajahi jendela itu, mengira akan mendapati lambang Swastika. Nyatanya tidak. Alih-alih, ia melihat sebuah gambar piala dengan bumi di puncaknya. Bumi mini itu dipanggul oleh empat orang yang membentuk empat sudut. Otak cerdas Erik langsung bekerja mencerna gambar tersebut.

Piala Dunia, rupanya. Bukan Perang Dunia.

Acara tertinggi jagad sepak bola itu singgah di Jerman, tepat saat pertama kali Erik menginjakkan kaki di negara itu setelah 34 tahun. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, tidak adil rasanya bila seluruh lapisan masyarakat tidak mendukung prajurit di lapangan secara habis-habisan. Jadilah tiap sudut yang bisa diraih dihias dengan berbagai ornamen dan kata-kata pembakar semangat. Pantas saja, tim nasional sepak bola Jerman terkenal dengan julukan _der Panzer. _

Melihat kemeriahan itu, Erik langsung teringat mendiang sahabatnya yang berkata bahwa Jerman akan selalu menyambut Erik dengan keceriaan, bukan kesedihan. Saat itu ia tidak mengetahui maknanya, tetapi sekarang ia sadar. Selama ia berjalan dengan tungkai kurusnya yang menunggu ajal, tidak sekalipun ia mendapatkan pandangan skeptis dari orang-orang yang ditemuinya. Tentu ia terus menyembunyikan tanda di pergelangan tangan bagian dalamnya. Namun, di luar itu, dia merasa benar-benar berada di tempat yang tepat.

Perlahan—karena umur yang tak lagi mendukung—Erik berbalik menghadap meja. Saat mulai kembali memegang botolnya, ia memandangi tangannya. Tangannya yang tak lagi berfungsi seperti magnet karena suntikan penyembuh. Ia merasa hidupnya direnggut dua kali. Satu oleh Nazi, satu oleh sebuah jarum kecil. Ia kehilangan kekuatannya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Charles. Dirinya sama sekali tak menyangka kata-kata _mantan _sahabatnya itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Bahkan terlampau nyata. Erik benar-benar tak punya tujuan hidup setelah kekuatannya raib. Ia sudah membunuh Sebastian Shaw, sempat mendirikan perkumpulan mutan, dan usahanya selama puluhan tahun itu lenyap oleh tusukan jarum. Miris.

Di tengah kelimpungannya, Erik tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Sempat menggelandang dan hanya tidur di pinggir jalan, ia akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan sebagai tukang sapu di sebuah taman di Central Park, taman terkenal di New York. Saat itulah ia banyak merenung dan dengan ajaibnya menemukan mimpi baru: pulang.

Dulu, kata itu adalah kata yang sangat asing sebelum Charles mengungkitnya kembali.

Tetapi sekarang ia menuruti dan merasakan kebenaran kata-kata sang sahabat. Ia pulang. Kembali ke kampung halaman. Sesampainya di Düsseldorf, ia menempati rumah neneknya yang sempat dihuni keluarga lain yang kebetulan baru saja pindah ke Hamburg. Düsseldorf , sebuah kota yang tak sepopuler Munich atau Berlin, bahkan tidak dijadikan salah satu _venue _piala dunia di negaranya. Namun dirinya sadar, ia mencintai Düsseldorf apa adanya. Menikmati suasana kota tersebut sepenuhnya. Dengan waktu luang yang tak terbatas dan uang dari pekerjaannya sebagai tukang sapu, ia bisa menikmati pertunjukan di teater Düsseldorfer Schauspielhaus atau sekadar berkunjung ke Goethe-Museum. Erik mengakui, walau sebagian hatinya masih merasa berat, ia menikmati statusnya sebagai warga negara Jerman. Walau dirinya sekarang hanyalah orang tua lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa, ia merasa tak perlu membuktikan apapun untuk menyatakan pengabdiannya. Baginya, merasakan _pulang _yang sesungguhnya sudah cukup. Bahkan lebih ajaib dari pikiran terliarnya.

Pikiran Erik larut dalam nostalgia. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memutar kembali botol kosong yang dipegangnya.

Putaran kedua.

Ke arah jam sebelas. Erik langsung memandang di kejauhan. Sebuah televisi 21 inci tergantung di sudut ruangan. Gerombolan orang yang didominasi oleh laki-laki tersaji di bawahnya, menatap tekun komentator yang berkata bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Erik memandang sekeliling, semua orang terpaku pada televisi.

Erik mengangkat alis kelabunya. Pertandingan perdana Piala Dunia 2006, eh?

Detik berikutnya layar berganti dengan lapangan hijau. Tak lama kemudian, dua barisan, satu berwarna putih—yang segera Erik sadari sebagai tim nasional Jerman—dan barisan lain, yang ternyata adalah tim nasional Kosta Rika. Erik belum pernah menonton pertandingan sepak bola, tapi ia setidaknya tahu Piala Dunia. Barisan tim Jerman nyaris serapi tentara Nazi dulu, bedanya tidak ada derap berlebihan yang dapat meremangkan bulu kuduknya.

Layar berganti lagi. Diperlihatkanlah tribun penonton yang didominasi warna putih. Terlihat bendera hitam, merah, kuning di mana-mana. Semua wajah menampakkan keceriaan. Tak ada duka.

Dan saat-saat yang dinanti tiba, yaitu menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan. Erik memasang telinga baik-baik, menangkap kata-kata dari komentator yang memberi tahu bahwa kedua tim akan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan.

Deg.

Erik teringat masa kecilnya. Teringat derap sepatu. Teringat lantunan lagu bernapaskan rasisme luar biasa. Akankah sebelas orang berpakaian putih itu mengikuti jejak Nazi?

Nyatanya tidak.

Mereka semua berangkulan. Sampai akhirnya nada yang lambat nan syahdu pun mengalun dari _speaker _televisi. Nada yang sama, dengan syair yang berbeda. Syair yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan yang ada di bayangan Erik, walaupun ia tahu bahwa lagu itu berasal dari stanza ketiga lagu kebangsaan. Syair yang indah, menyejukkan hati. Tidak ada narsisme, tidak ada arogansi. Semua bernyanyi dengan khidmat, termasuk orang-orang di kafe. Erik belum pernah melihat banyak orang di sekitarnya menyanyikan _Deutschlandlied, _lengkap dengan air mata. Melihatnya, ia tahu keputusannya untuk pulang adalah benar. Keputusan paling tepat yang pernah dibuatnya sepanjang usia.

Perlahan, Erik menyenandungkan syair yang senada. Ia berusaha menyatu, berusaha setidak moncolok mungkin. Kemudian ia merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Tanpa sadar, Erik menyanyi lebih keras hingga lagu berakhir, lengkap dengan mata yang semakin basah.

Erik turut bertepuk tangan untuk menyemangati anak-anak muda yang berlaga di medan perang bernama babak penyisihan. Perasaannya semakin ringan. Ia teringat Charles, yang sudah tenang di petinya. Kalau saja ia seorang _telepath, _ia pasti akan berterima kasih pada sahabat terbaiknya itu. Berterima kasih karena sudi berteman dengannya. Berterima kasih karena mengajarinya mengendalikan kekuatan.

Dan berterima kasih karena sudah menyuruhnya pulang.

.

.

Mata tua Erik tidak lagi bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia ragu antara pulang dan menonton di rumah atau tetap di tempatnya. Opsi ke rumah diabaikan karena pertandingannya terlalu seru. Sedangkan binernya sudah berteriak minta tolong secara imajinatif karena dipaksa bekerja terlalu keras kalau ia tetap di kursinya.

Kecuali…

Erik berdiri, berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang mulai kaku. Perlahan, dengan langkah diseret dan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada tongkat, ia menyeberangi ruangan menuju gerombolan anak muda yang saling bertukar kata semangat. Ia duduk di dekat mereka, walau tentu saja ia tak dapat berbaur layaknya pemuda. Alhasil, ia menarik kursi dan duduk di barisan paling belajang. Dihiraukannya leher yang sakit kala menengadah agar ia dapat menangkap gambar di televisi. Dirinya sama sekali tak peduli.

Asalkan ia bisa membalas perlakuan luar biasa negara itu untuknya.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Sepertinya, botol bukan lagi penentu hidup Erik. Ia sudah mendapatkannya, melalui tujuan hidup yang baru. Alhasil, botol tersebut teronggok begitu saja di atas meja. Tulisan '_Altbier' _yang tersaji di labelnya tepat menghadap jendela, membuatnya berkilauan tersiram sinar matahari._

_._

_._

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

><p>1. <em>Dein Vaterland <em>(tanah airmu)

2. _Mein Vaterland _(tanah airku)

3. _Mein Freund _(temanku)

4. _Grossmutter & Grossvater : _Nenek & Kakek.

5. _Kellner _(pelayan)

6. Oktoberfest: Festival tahunan di Jerman tiap bulan Oktober, biasanya dirayakan dengan bir.

7. Nyatanya, Jerman benar-benar menjadi tuan rumah Piala Dunia tahun 2006 dan finis di urutan ketiga.

8. _Deutschlandlied _terdiri dari tiga stanza. Yang dipakai di zaman Nazi adalah stanza pertama, sedangkan yang dipakai sekarang adalah stanza ketiga.

9. Tidak seperti kita yang bilangnya "Ibu Pertiwi", orang Jerman bilangnya "Vaterland". Bisa dilihat di syair _Deutschlandlied._

10. Bahasa Jerman adalah salah satu dari tiga bahasa di dunia yang menggunakan "kelamin" untuk membedakan kata bendanya. Lainnya adalah Bahasa Prancis dan Arab.

11. _Altbier _adalah bir khas dari Düsseldorf, artinya "Bir kuno".

12. Erik/ Magneto memang punya tato berupa nomor di bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya, diceritakan di X-Men: First Class.

13. Beberapa suasana di zaman Nazi saya dapatkan dari beberapa sumber, salah satunya film The Pianist.

14. _der Führer _(pemimpin): Sebutan untuk Hitler oleh Nazi.

15. Swastika: Lambang partai Nazi. Diambil dari kepercayaan di India, dianggap sebagai lambang keberuntungan.

* * *

><p><em>Maaf kalau data-data yang ada tidak sesuai, karena keterbatasan saya tentunya ._.<em>

_Terima kasih sudah baca! XD_


End file.
